


Opposing Viewpoints

by JillEve



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Love, Romance, Syfy, Trust, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillEve/pseuds/JillEve
Summary: Opposing Viewpoints is the insight of a new romance when newly named Alpha Grey finds out that Is mate is nothing more than a human. He knows she is not strong enough to run the pack his father had imagined. How will the romance play out when Alpha Grey finds out the true of his mates past?





	Opposing Viewpoints

This Chapter is unedited and will be constantly updated as editing is in process, If I change a major detail I will inform you as a reader so there is no confusion. Take in account that there will be issues with the grammar so please be nice until full editing is over. I hope you enjoy reading the story and if there is confusion please let me know so that I can clear up the issue. This is my first ever story and I hope you love reading it. 

 

My eyes snap open at a rapid speed, and I am forced awake from my deep slumber I can hear the front door slam shut then the house grows achingly silent. By the groans that echo through the empty house I am assuming it is my mother who finally came home after a long night of doing who knows what, her heels click as they make their way through our spacious home and over these last few months I have found myself playing a game only recently named guess who mommy’s with. Last year when my mom left my dad she developed wild side, one that she had kept hidden through the years and buried it keep down within herself, many were unaware it even existed until the years that followed my parent’s separation. I commonly find myself envying the fact that my mom had gotten the chance to experience a wide side when I find myself in bed by nine each night.  
I have developed the ability to track her every movement as she makes her way throughout the house, an echoing sound follows her as her black glitter stilettos click with each step she takes on our hardwood flooring. Her shoes have found a way to cut a thick line through deafening silence, to anyone practical human her heels are to be a few years out her generation. I find myself tracking her position as she moves throughout the house; she finds herself first in the “Living room” I say hearing the picture frame fall from the wall. This has become a tradition of hers over the months of living in this home, I am able to count on this more one simple act more than my mom’s daily sobriety. “Kitchen” I say when I hear the pantry door slam shut after she retrieves a bottle of Advil, “Stairs” I mutter when I can audibly hear her slow tapping on each step as she finds the path that leads her to her bedroom. “Room” I whisper to the ghost of loneliness that will forever stay trapped in my head, I hear the house once again go quiet as she finally made it to the safety of her bed. Laying her bones down as if it is a graveyard made from her memories of tonight. This is her new get away, her get away from one night stands, from her job, her responsibilities, from me.  
I slowly roll over in my bed glancing at the green numbers that read 3: 52 am and am amazed at the fact that my mother made it home this early. Normally she does not wander back home until the light can lead her here. My mom in these months is like the three wise men following the light leading her to greatness or in this case her front door. I'm happy for her because at least now she is able to sleep for a few hours before her daily routine starts. To my new found amazement my mother over the years has managed to keep me alive, keep herself alive, as well as keeping her career alive. My mom is a business manager for a big corporation, she moved to the big city to ‘find better opportunities in her job field’ yet everyone knows that she couldn't handle looking at the memories that my father and her shared in the old house. For the first couple of months my mom was able to keep up a good motherly figure until she realized a bottle of vodka was better company than I have ever been to her. I turn on my back to stare at the ceiling counting the dots that are scattered over head and imagining them as the moon and stars. I can't remember what the stars look like or how they shine in the dark sky or how to some people they bring light to the darkness.  
I remember being fourteen when my mom picked up her life and moved, at that time I just happened to be something she put into a box, taped up, labeled fragile, and brought along with her. We moved from California, the open sky, the sunny beaches, the family vacations, the star gazing, and random road trips every weekend. We ended up landing in the cold city. A city called cold for more than just the weather, it's cold because of the dark brown and red buildings stacked on top of one another, it's the traffic you can get stuck in for hours on end, the people that yell at you from the 10th floor of apartment buildings when you run by. Everything is identical it's a mirror image of one another, something when you turn down the wrong road you might never find your way out. Its falling down the rabbit hole and into a land that you never yet imagined you would find, its me clicking my red heels trying to see if one day they will take me to a place that I remember in the past was real, that maybe if i try hard enough they will bring me home. I slowly drift back to a deep sleep my eyes drop close as i fight to keep them open, falling asleep as the memories of fourth of July fairs and daddy daughter days, family dinners we shared and the movie nights that always ended up with falling asleep on the couch run through my head as if they never get tired.  
I wake with a jolt almost jumping out of my skin to the sound of banging at my front door. I couldn't quite place who would be at our door at this hour. I groan loudly while I roll over in my bed, pulling the grey and black bedding with me cocooning myself in them, I turn to face the wall hoping that maybe if I ignore the noise that it would finally stop, I want them to get bored and cease to exist at my front door. It has been over ten minutes now and they developed a new technique of getting my attention, for I can hear the screaming from my mom's on again off again boyfriend, but at least now I have a face to put with the noise that has been going on for however long he has been out there. He is a relatively small man with both height and muscle mass with that I am not quite sure how the noise he is producing is able to shake the foundation that I am stationed in, because of the noise he is making I feel confident that they are off again at the moment. You can hear his sad weeping sounds echoing throughout the large empty house and I realize at that moment that my mom is not even awake yet, her deep slumber not being interrupted by the chaos outside of our house. I cannot say that this is the first time I have been made to handle the situation that stands just at our front door. I slowly move to where I am laying on my back staring at the ceiling, I sit up slowly popping my neck and neck, I find myself sitting there for a moment longer than I need wondering if Charles was worth me even getting up for. I hear his weeping once more, a painful noise flowing into my ears it is one that has the power to shatter your heart. I throw my feet off the bed feeling the cold floor seep through my bare feet while it freezes me to the core. Shivering slightly, I suck in deep breath standing to my feet, my legs shaking at the knees like two silver spoons held in hands with loose wrists, I stand still longer than needed afraid that if I move that I will collapse and sink into the floor never to be found again, but once I think about it the floor could eat me whole and i'm not sure that anyone would notice.  
I take a slow steps trying to test the waters before I dive into walking once more, with each step I take I feel even more foreign in the slim frame that is moving gently over the floor inching in the direction of my door, I am still debating on if I should just lay back in bed to get lost in a dream that is all of my own and act as if no one is crying on my front porch. I am unable to make my mind up fast enough as I grasp the handle putting all of my weight on I wonder if I still had time to do turn back at this point, I crane my neck looking back longing at my bed once more. “Just freaking go downstairs” I whisper to myself as I open the door and start my way down the series of the dark hallways which always seem to be one after the other. I wrap my arms around myself as if the twigs I tend call arms can keep any sort of warmth inside of me. I finally find the stairs and make my way down them. I take them one at a time scared if I move too quickly I might not remember what I am doing. Once I find myself on the the eighth step, I am now able to see the large front door and the weeping sound only grows more audible with each movement bringing me closer. I breathe in deeply gaining enough strength to reach out and grasp the door handle in my delicate hand ripping it open, on the other side of the door is revealing the image of a broken human.  
“Rebecca” he says pathetically as he throws his arms out to wrap himself around my legs. The pain that he is feeling is hazing out his mind as he starts to call me by my mother's name.I take a quick step back and hearing his hands fall heavily to the ground. He places his head on his arm and at that moment I am not able to feel angry yet for some reason I feel his pain flood through my body, he is hurt and he has learned to live with a shattered heart. it is heartbreaking to see a man bury himself so far into a woman just trying to get her to give him enough tape to hold himself together. Imagine loving someone so much and them not having enough strength in them to return that kind of love for you.  
“Just come inside Charles” I say quietly afraid he'll hear the pity flow out of my mouth and into his ears. When I look into his eyes a feeling of pain flows through my body once more, through my bones, my limbs, my mind. I turn on my heels, slowly making my way in the direction the kitchen. I shiver as my bare feet pad across the cold wooden flooring, that as of recent can be found throughout the house. I pass through the living room and quickly glance at the television looking at my reflection glare back at me from the glass. At the moment I notice that I am not looking much better than Charles in the last few months. The clock on the television stand has written in red the time that reads 5:42 am, my mom is definitely not awake. “Get up before you let the cold air in our house.” I speak a little more stern this time, I don't take the time to wait for him before I keep on with the journey through the house.  
I hear him slowly stand to his feet with his crippling mind which I can tell is holding him hostage in his spot, He is trying not to weep again from the slight whimpering noises that are escaping from his mouth involuntarily. I glance over at him quickly when I hear the front door quietly shut behind the elder man who fell to hard for a woman who doesn't quite remember how it feels to love. I don't remember my mom before the divorce but everyone once told me that she would fall for a man before he even had his arms out to catch to her, she jumped head first down the rabbit hole and realized that he was always just the prince in the fairy tale book she was reading. He takes a second to look around the house before he spots me standing across the room, I turn on my heels and walk the rest of the way. I think back to a time when everyone told me that my mom was once beautiful yet I can't see past her dull eyes and aging face, when I glance at her pictures I can see that maybe in the past years there would be a reason for Charles to be sitting on the front porch sobbing but now she is a lifeless corpse that walks with no purpose, one that is looking only for a coffin to lay in.  
“I'll put coffee on, she’ll be awake in a few.” I hear him moan a response which sounded a lot like approve. It takes him a few moments before he has calmed down enough to form words that make sense to ears other than his owns. He draws in a deep breathe slowly releasing it as he puts his head in his hands.  
“Did she have a long night?” he asked sadly speaking straight through his teeth, he asked but I tell when looking at his watered down and bloodshot eyes that he already knew the answer, even before it comes out of my mouth. I take a moment trying to think of a way to approach his question without damaging his heart further, im scared that once I open my mouth to answer, I will have to watch him crumble in front of me. I fidget a little as i look up not meeting his eyes I speak without taking a moment rest in between.  
“Until now I thought it was with you” I say reaching to the top shelve trying to stretch my short twig like arms to get our coffee out, I grab the cheap coffee, when I was younger my mom always taught me you don't waste good coffee on those who are honestly never gonna last in the house. I hear his quiet sobs echo throughout the kitchen realizing that I should have just ignored the question instead of answering in the manner in which I did; at that moment I can feel my chest break straight open for him my heart can be found spilling over my bare feet. I pour two scoops of coffee in the pot and press start hearing the machine startup, I make enough for both my mom and him. I turn in my spot and look down at my feet as if they are the most interesting things in the world. I stare at the black matte polish that is beginning to clip off of the toe nails.  
I hear the coffee pot stop turning back on my heels switching the pot off by clicking the glowing green button. I wait a moment to ensure the pot is fully off and then reach above the coffee pot to get a cup, it's a smaller cup that is dark blue, this was my dad’s cup I breathe out exhaling the pain I feel grows heavily in my heart. I place the cup back in the cupboard and grab and larger grey one, one that we bought from walmart two weeks ago. Two weeks ago when my mom still had her sanity and I still had a mother and my mom still had a daughter not a ghost roaming the earth. I close my eyes for my moment breathing deeply I think that maybe when I reopen them my life will be able to go back to the way it was, the family vacations and the father daughter dances.  
“What do you want in your coffee?” I say in a cold tone not even turning around, I want him to understand that I am the one drowning in his tears and not my mom.  
“Sugar” he says not even taking a moment to breathe when he begins again with his tears of sorrow and the whimpering, oh God the whimpering I think to myself, if I am not looking at him I am almost able mistake him as a whimpering pup who lost their family. I never understood why he was whimpering for a women that can’t find enough love in herself to break off all ties with a man that would give the world to her, honestly it is a devastating view.  
When I look at Charlie in this state I find myself unable to see a grown man yet a child, someone looking for their mom in a grocery store, wandering through aisles and calling out for anyone to answer him. Right now he has been looking lost walking around the earth with emptiness and for some reason he has been made to believe that my mom is the only one who can see his sorrow and wash it away. That she has some kind of superpowers that no one else in the world is able to have. It is the power in her eyes or maybe lately it is the power between her legs “My mom should be awake soon.” as I look away from him unable to stare him in the eyes that are once again pooling with tears. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me” I say in such a way that I hope he understands I don't want him to need me.  
I take slow and small steps afraid that if I walk to fast, I will make him run. I make my way through the living room and take a second to look at the picture frame forgetting that my mom knocked it down early in the morning hours. I make a mental note to put it back up “I should honestly just move it “ I think aloud to myself, yet surely my mom will still find a way to knock it down. I sigh and hang my head low my curly blonde hair making a curtain around my face. I wrap my arms around my body not because I am cold but trying to find comfort in the lonely house I have to call home. I turn to look away from the frame and restart my journey to the stairs. I take a deep breathe and take them one step at a time. I start at a steady pace noticing when it slows halfway up. Just three more steps I think to myself as I look at the my feet, trying to find motivate to continue the trip to my room, my hand is gripping the handrails and not once daring to let go. I grip the handrails for dear life staring down at my knuckles I notice that begin to turn white. I know that I am to weak to climb the stairs on my own as I try to pull myself the rest of the way up. Taking a step at a time I keep my eyes locked on my bare feet hoping I don't trip. As I am halfway up the stairs Charlie’s moans of misery are still audible at this distance away.  
I reach the top of the stairs and debate on whether I should go back to sleep or if I should shower and start to get ready for the day that is due to begin in less than two hours. I walk down the hallway and grasp the rose gold door knob that leads to my plan bedroom. The room that hides all of my pain and secrets deep in the sheets that curl around my body as if I am a caterpillar waiting for my happily ever after.  
I glance into the closet and see nothing I want to wear today aimlessly reaching in I grab a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey t- shirt. I walk into the bathroom that is conjoined to my room and wait a few moments before turning the lights on in which to illuminate the small room that I stand in. I stare at myself in the mirror wondering how I slipped so far away from sanity without even noticing, maybe this can be blamed on the doctor's appointments or the mountain of medicine it might even be just a downfall of fate like I am forever met to be alone wandering the Earth on my own accord. I hear a series a groans coming from the direction of my mom's room, and have come to the conclusion she is finally awake after last nights adventures.  
I decide to turn on the water before my mom walks down the steep flight of stairs to find Charlie in our kitchen. I imagine him still drinking our coffee out of one of my mom’s mugs. I am choosing to hide away instead of owning up to have been the one to let him in. I turn the dial all the way controlling the water temperature and step back allowing it time to heat up. I slowly peel away my clothing not being prepared to see my reflection, my eyes remain closed as I breathe deeply for a moment forgetting how to inhale. I am left in my black bra and pale pink underwear, feeling as if I never got the memo on matching, I stare in the mirror as I run my slim fingers over my collarbones, than my ribs, and finally my probing hip bones. My hand moves to my stomach as I pinch my fat and my skin that remains bubbling to the top.  
“Five more pounds” I whisper desperately to myself. “Only five pounds, you can do this.” I close my eyes tightly stopping the tears from rushing down my flushed cheeks. I remove the rest of my clothing and test the water once more before climbing into the small enclosed shower. I sigh deeply as feeling the scalding water sooth my aching muscles. I reach for the shampoo when I hear my mom’s angry voice fill the halls of our house bouncing off old picture frames and furniture the sound climbs the stairs and floods through my ears.  
“What are you doing here!” she yells at the top of her lungs and for a second I am concerned she will not be able to breathe afterward, following her screams I could hear a glass being shattered. I am only left with the assumption that it is to be her mug that is filled with coffee not sure if it is her mug or his and at the moment I am not quite sure that I care.  
“Just admit you miss me” Charlie yells through his aching sobs, he screamed louder than I think I have ever heard before. His voice once again shocks me by how he is producing sound at such a volume.  
“Of course I miss you” she say quietly yet still loud enough for me to hear over the running water as i stand paralyzed in the shower grasping onto every word they say. I can imagine my mom running her hands through her hair as it is a habit she picked up over the months.  
Minutes go by and no longer can I hear their discussion. I assume they are talking about what happened to make them decide for the hundredth time that they aren't right for one another. I can help but think they are surely having the same discussion they have every week when they reunite.  
I take another few minutes relaxing just standing under the hot stream of water. taking a deep breath i turn the water off just standing in the cold for a few moments longer before reaching for my dark blue fluffy towel right outside of the shower curtain.  
When the towel is tightly wrapped around my tiny and thin frame I move over to the mirror wiping off the steam with my hand, finally realizing the extent to the dark circles under my eyes. I sigh closing my baby blue orbs once more and moving in the direction of the door. I walk down the hallway to my room, opening the door and taking a few steps to the nicely made up bed and grab the clothes that sit right on top. I slowly pull on the grey t-shirt and the blue jean pants over my body. I walk back to my door and grab my dark grey nike backpack. Before i am able to open the door i could hear the indecent noises that were being made from across the hallway. Assuming the two downstairs finally made up.  
I slowly make my way to the front door, as if i am walking on eggshells afraid to make a noise. I feel as though i am a foreign enemy in my own home. Step by step i am getting closer to the door and i am further away from my mom. I quietly open the dark red wooden door which is making me have a perfect view to my car that sits on the curb outside of the house. I unlock the car and wrap my slim arms around my body trying to trap in all the heat that i can. Once in the safety of my car i blast the heat and take off down the road.  
*******************************************************************************************************  
I close my eyes and breathe deeply, I begin to wonder that if I keep them closed long enough that when they reopen them I won't find myself sitting in an old beat up car at a place where most people call it high school. I finally gain enough courage and courage after ten minutes to reach for the rusty door handle and open it slow enough, I glance over at the car clock and read 7:28 am at this point I know that if I don't hurry I will not be able to make it on time. The car door makes such a creaking noise that for a moment I could feel as though everyone from here to China could hear the noise as well. I slowly lift my head up scanning the parking lot looking for any sign of acknowledgment.from my fellow peers or even as far as people passing by.  
I lift my feet from the floor of my car where in some points you can actually see the ground beneath me that my feet are slowly set onto. I make no movement to get my bag or to enter the red and brown building. For a moment i debate on getting back in my car and driving, just to drive. I know that charlie is still at the house for the sound of moaning the was heard throughout the house before i left.  
I retrieve my bag from the passenger seat and then i grab my keys and phone. I shut my door and turn on my heels to walk into Hillside high school. I walk so slowly i feel as though i might have seen a snail pass me. I keep on the path to the back door of the school.  
I open the glass door and take a step in closing the door behind me. Today feels different, nothing is different i know, but it is just a feeling i have. The school halls and quiet, as if no one showed up.  
I walk aimlessly to my locker which is as far as humanly possible away from the student parking lot.  
“Omg maddie look at you!” yelled student body president misty lovett. I smile through my teeth wondering how long it'll take her to notice i do not want to talk. I don't stop to look her, yet i keep walking, misty doesn't stop talking “aren't you excited” she yelled beaming not even looking at me. “Today is gonna be a great day i can feel it” she says smiling wide enough for a second i thought her mouth might split open.  
“Misty” i say quietly and gently. “I need to go to class now” i say reaching for into my locker to get my ap calculus book. “I’ll talk to you later” i say reassuringly when i turn on my heels to see her saddened face. She looked heart broken. I turned around once more to close my locker and walked away without saying another word.  
I make my way to math class which is across the campus. I walk slowly one foot in front of the other i feel a watchful set of eyes following me with each step i take. I hear the tardy bell ring echoing through my ears, i can't help but wonder if there was a point of coming at all today.  
I find myself slowing down for i see no reason to rush to a class that i am already late to. I pass filled classrooms and walk empty halls where words spill out of each opened door and bounces off the metal lockers.  
After a few more moments i find myself knocking on a closed door unaware and forgetful of how i got there. No one makes a move for the door where i stand looking in. it feels surreal like i should wake up from a nightmare. I close my eyes for a moment steadying my breathing. The door opens. I freeze a statue in my spot.  
“Nice of you to join us ms. rivers” mrs. henley spoke in such a monotone way it was a lullaby in its finest. She remains standing in the doorway blocking my only way in. “please take a seat” she says radiating bitterness off every ounce of her. She move slightly motioning to the back of the room where my empty seat stands alone in the corner of the room.  
I move my way to the back of the room, the door is shut behind me with a slam. My only exit is now blocked. I take my seat as i hear mrs. henley start again on her lecture of some random x= y = this and that.  
I feel my eyes began to droop and my head slowly lowers to the folded arms that are rested on the top of my desk. I can feel myself drifting to sleep. Yet i am not able to shake the feeling of being watch.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
I feel my body shake as i shoot up. I was in a haze and couldn't stop my body from the involuntary movement that was happening, my vision is foggy and i find it hard to focus in on anything specifically.i can hear a noise surrounding me, it sounds like leaves. I feel my heart began to race as a confusion sets in on me. I close my eyes trying to regain a sense of a direction.  
Once i reopen my baby blue eyes i can finally see where i am. I find myself closing again quickly thinking i will wake when i open them again, i slowly began to climb to my feet. I am shaky at first not trusting my own ability to stand.  
I start taking steps regaining my trust in myself, i began to walk aimlessly, i have no sense of time or direction, i can't figure out how long i've been walking but i find myself standing on the edge of a rock, a rock that overlooks a river, one that is directly across from a waterfall, the splashing water is bounding off the rocks.  
I slowly sit down on the ground my knees and curled up to my chest. I lay my rosey cheeks on my knees, my blonde curls cascade down my slim shoulders.  
I shiver as a sudden chill flows through the trees. I find myself dozing off.  
“I’ve been waiting waiting for you” a mysterious voice says.

“Who are you” my voice shakes at the end breaking my strong facade.  
“Everything will be understood in the due time darling.” his voice is deep yet soothing. He has intrigued me in two sentences and i no longer find myself shaking. I have yet look at him, but that does nothing to stop his intense gaze from ever leaving my body, i feel as though he has studied every piece of me.  
I raise my head up afraid our eyes will meet.  
“Are you afraid[ of me” his voice is what my body craves instead of blood.  
“What do you mean” with each word i began shaking a little bit more.  
“Come with me”  
I make no noticeable motions to move for i am frozen in my spot. He has put me in a trance, a haze i don't know how to escape from this. I am trapped in his being, this beautiful being yet for some reason i don't think he is human. I am calm for the first time in years and i feel like i have all off that to owe hum.  
“come “ he repeats in a patient tone while reaching his hand out. I grab his rough hand as he pulls me to my feet. Once I am standing i notice how weak i actually am. He pulls me softly indicating he wants me to take a step forward. My feet moves out of habit and i clasp to the ground. For a moment the stranger does not know how to react. He breathes in deeply as though this is something hw has never encountered before. He reopens his showing me his dazzling green orbs of light. He slowly reaches down with both arms and picks me up. He begins walking with such confidence you can tell he is familiar with the trees that encase us.  
“Where are you taking me?” i spoke so quietly he could have mistaken me for a mouse.  
“You will understand all in due time darling.”  
Each time he says darling i can feel my heart flutter and i feel butterflies grow in my stomach. I began shaking again in confusion of my feelings.  
“Darling what is wrong?” he says looking down at me. I close my eyes afraid to make eye contact knowing i'll melt the moment your eyes met.  
“Nothing”  
“why must you lie to me?”  
“Where are you taking me?” i ask again trying to redirect the conversation. I turn my head slightly to look in the direction on where are walking.  
“I will answer your question when you answer ming” he says in a stern voice. I feel his gaze switch from the path to me. I breathe in deeply.  
“I'm scared” i say whimpering a little.  
“But why?”  
“Some stranger i have never met is carrying me through the woods” my voice raising a little towards the end.  
“You will meet soon enough.”  
“Who are you?” i whisper.  
“All in due time.”  
**********************************************************************************************************  
I no longer feel his strong arms around me. I wake up in a jolt, my head shots up from arms and my eyes scan the classroom mrs. henley had put a movie on in the time i was asleep so no one had to noticed how abruptly i awaoke. I rub my eyes with the back of my hand and they come away damp. I wipe the rest of my tears from my face yet, the feeling of being watched is more prominent than it has been all day. I began to close my eyes again when the bell rang. I walked out of the class with an overwhelming feeling that something bad was about to happen. Instead of going to my next class i found myself walking so fast it could have been seen as running to the back doors of the schools. The doors that lead me out to mey beat up car. Once i get outside i feel the raindrops fall on my hair and i get drenched in rain as i run out to my car.  
I find shelter shortly after in the car. I try to put my key in the institution but its raining heavy enough where instead of starting my car just continues to stall out.  
“God damnit!” i scream while banging my fist into the steering wheel. I finally let the river of tears flow down my cheeks.  
I roughly lay my head down on the steering wheel. Having no way to stop the tears that keep rushing down. I wait in my car for a few moments before it roughly shove the drivers side door open; i climb out of the car, my white converse landing in puddle that sat right under my car. I stand to my feet, shaking. I slam the car door shut behind me, the rain is blending in with my tears to the point i can not tell one apart from another.  
I run my hands through my hair getting my hand caught in soaking locks that are laid on top of my head. The rain doesn't stop as i stand frozen to my spot. The icy cold water is chilling me to the bone as i hear a whimpering sound off in the distance. I make a full three sixty turn to then stand back facing the same forest i was to start with. I hear the noise again only this time i realize that the noise is not off in the distance yet it is coming from my own mouth.  
I run from my car seeing a figure standing off in the distance, They are tall, but i cannot see any further detail because of the dark trees shading their face. I squint trying to get a better look at the person who stands still in there spot. I can feel their eyes on me, i am not sure why i feel the need to run to them but there is a pull that is on my body and it seems to be stronger than all of the will power in world. I run without any noticeable motive, i run with no destination and it feels like i have been moving forever. My lungs are tight, fighting for air i'm not sure i can provide at this moment in time. The amount of air that my body needs is more than all of the air in the universe, my lungs are a vacuum to the world sucking up all of the resources over miles.  
I stop. I breathe. I listen. I find myself standing on the edge of tears, leading me into a land that i have never entered. “Where am i?” i think to myself as i try to regain the ability to breathe. I feel as though i have been here, these woods at the moment have a comfortable vibe to it, something that makes me want to continue making my way further into the unknown. For some reason although i don't know where i am, i feel safe. I wake forward my hands trails behind me as i graze all of the trees as i pass trying to find a reason as of why i was lead here.  
I hear a noise behind me yet i feel to afraid to turn around and to see what is there. I feel a hand trail down my back, sending shivers down my spine. I freeze in my spot afraid of what will happen when i move. I slowly began to turn my body around when i hear a voice.  
“Darling don't move” i now have a voice to put with the figure, for some reason i feel as though i know the voice because it is something comforting.  
“Who are you?” i whisper at this moment i am not sure to anyone in particular. I feel the pressure on my back removed, indicating that i was imaging the whole thing or if he left me in the woods alone. I lose the safe feeling as i feel the forests true dangers sneak into my body. I close my eyes trying to control my breathing as i feel the fear seep through every part of being. “Just breathe Maddie” i say to myself trying to remember how that basic act of living is performed. I take a slow set forward seeing if i can get something out of this mystery man. I wait a few moments to har nothing and take another step forward. I slowly turn around putting one foot behind the other until i am facing the way in which i originally came from. I breathe out a hefty sigh as i feel the rain pick up. I hear a whimpering noise and i try to place where it came from until i realize that it coming out of my mouth.  
“Who are you!!!” I yell to no one. I am left lost in the forest and I have no one with me. I collapse to my knees and wait putting my head into my hands and weep and it is a noise that does not commonly come out of my mouth anymore. “You are stronger than this” i whisper to myself, I slowly stand to my feet, knees wobbling with every step I take making it hard to trust myself to make any more moves forward. I breathe out trying to hold myself together long enough to find my out of this hell and darkness. I start walking in the direction I had originally came.  
I place one foot in front of the other keeping a steady fast pace trying to make my feet carry me away from the woods as fast as they possibly can. I breathe in deeply. it is getting caught in my lungs as if they are too afraid to come out of my mouth. I hear a noise behind me, stopping in my tracks i listen closely i find myself slowly turning around afraid of what i will find when i finally make the full rotation. I close my eyes keeping whatever was making that noise a surprise until the final moment. Once i feel that my body made a full 180 rotation i slowly flutter my eyes open to come face to face with nothing. I feel a chill run up my spine it is a feeling that is telling me that i am not alone. I stare up to the sky and wonder what is going to happen to me when i go home tonight.  
I slowly turn back around and keep walking to where i believe i entered the woods. I trail my hands once again across the trees as i place one foot in front of the other trying to find my way out what looks a lot like hell. The rain begins to pick up as my slight starts to blur with what can not be differed between my own tears and the raindrops that fall by the thousands' continue to walk through the forest i feel the beige following me out of the woods. Yet i refuse to once again to turn around to witness nothingness that stands behind me.  
The rain doesn't slow and i feel my body start to sink into the ground beneath me. I began to lose my vision turning my body around trying to find my way out of the forest.. I trail my hands behind me when i hear a sob i whip my body around trying to find the source of the noise. I look through the falling rain and with no luck of finding the person who owns the sobbing sound. I hear the noise once again only this time i notice that the noise is coming out of my mouth.  
I feel fear radiating through my body as i face forward, my legs move faster than i think i have ever moved in my life up this point. I feel my legs burn from the lack of exercise and at this point i am starting to have problems breathing, as if my lungs forgot how to inhale the air around me.  
One moment i find myself dodging trees, and the next i am laying on the ground,, my legs propped up on the login which i tripped over. I roll my body over facing the sky in which at this point i can only believe is crying for me. I feel my eyes begin to shut to try to force my body to mov. Against every ounce of energy i have my finally droop shut and my body goes limp on the leaf covered ground.  
I cannot quite determine how long I have been laying lifeless on the damp forest floor that at the moment I find my body sinking into. I try and gather enough strength to open my eyes and no matter how much energy I put into the action i remain staring at the darkness that is known as my eyelids. I decide not trying again for I understand i will remain with no success in the action. I lay on the ground a few moments longer listening to the noise of nature when a foreign sounds floods into my ears. I hear footsteps and from the volume I can tell that they are growing closer to me. I panic once more trying to open my eyes, to gain view of the world around me will do me a great favor in this situation. The footsteps stop and i use this as my time to force my eyes open. The bright sun is blinding me as i slowly roll over to where i am laying on my stomach. I crawl up to my knees and then slowly move to my knees where i use my arms to push me up off the ground. I look at my hands once i raise them to eye level and they revealed to be clumping with dirt and mud that forced in my time of laying on the ground. My body begins to shake and i am unaware if this occurring because of the cold breeze that flowed throughout the air or the fear i am trying to keep buried deep in the pit of my stomach. I slowly walk forward just far enough to where i can rest my body weight on the rock that was closest to me.  
I pause for a moment and slow my breathing enough to focus on the noise around me. I try to remain quit listening to the silence that engulf me. I shiver once more and this time I am sure it is for the fear that is beginning to spill out of me. I close my eyes once more and the crunching noise starts again. I snap my eyes open and spin facing all of the open space around me trying to find the source of the noise. It’s getting closer I think of myself as with each step the leaves grow louder. “Who are you?” I yell out into the forest around unaware if anyone can actually hear my cries.  
I look around once more and see nothing yet the steps don't cease to exist. I look for the exit or and beginning running, i run while dodging trees and logs that lay lifeless on the ground. I can no longer hear the person moving over my the pounding of my heart. I find it hard to breathe but I do not stop running, I see light leak through the trees and I feel as though I have found the outside world. I burst through the tree lining and allow the breath i was holding to be released from my lungs. I collapse to my knees and finally allow the tears to flow down my thin cheeks. My head is resting in my hands and i listen to the silence that flows from the trees. I slowly stand to my feet and start walking in the direction of the car which still has the keys in the ignition. I sigh while hopping in and driving home. “I swear there was a person watching me” I say aloud to myself. “I am going crazy”. I finally reach my house and hop out of the car shutting the door behind me allowing it to slam. I make my way into the house which by no surprise is empty from the other people who inhabited it.


End file.
